bugbratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Marquez
'Dorothy Abuela "Dora" Marquez '''is a character in Bugbrats and its spin-off series Birds and Munks. Dora was brought in as a "foil" to Caillou. , as she is Goanimate Caillou's biggest rival and helps the birds to stand up to the mean-spirited toddler, acting like a deuteragonist to them. Despite the rivalry, she does try to get along with Caillou, and tries to befriend her. Like Caillou, she has many toys, even some that Caillou doesn't have, much to Caillou's personal annoyance. Dora was 3 years old in ''Bugbrats, and 12-13 years old in Birds and Munks! '' Description Dora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the sneaky fox, Swiper. She hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Summary ''Bugbrats Dora enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. She is indicated to be 7 years of age until the Season 5 episode Dora's Big Birthday Adventure, in which she turns 8. Looks ﻿Dora has dark peach skin causing it to appear almost orange. She has short brown hair as well as brown eyes. The character is often shown wearing a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks, and white Velcro shoes with a pink trim along with other outfits. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it that she wears on her right wrist and it happened to be a birthday present when she was four. Otherwise, if you see a Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope promo airing on Nick Jr, you see a partial portion of Dora's orange shorts as part of a picture of Dora going up, twirls around, and drops down under a video clip of Dora holding still in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. Appearances ﻿Dora appears in every episode of Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends: Into the City!. Dora also makes a major role on every episode of Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends: Into the City!. Her first appearance was in The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. She was singing spanish at Rob's baby bird shower having a singing competition with Goanimate Caillou. As she sings good things about a baby, Caillou wails and swears only bad sexual things about a bird, which eventually triggers Bobette's contractions. She is seen in Bugbrats in New York City: The Movie, at the wedding reception of Richie and Rebby, dancing with Donnie, and again for Daffy and Mandy's wedding reception, where she joins in on the cake fight. She is given a larger role in Bugbrats Go Wild, as she tags along with the others, and uses her video camera to record their adventure. ﻿﻿